You decide
by MizzAliceCullen
Summary: A story written by its readaers!have some fun and descide what happens to the characters.twilight meets maximum ride in an unforgetteble tale.will Emmetts head be on the platter when her starts to flirt with a new girl called max? I promiss DRAMA!
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story of mine and it will be written by its readers! Just review it and writ some of your ideas in the review and I promise to try and use them all!

I haven't started yet so I will get you to start it! Ok!

Here I will list some possible starters:

Alice-shopping trip

Lost Bella

Volturi Return

Run away with were wolves

If Bella died

Before Bella

Edward and Tanya

Funny Emmett

Instant Messaging Cullens

If you don't like these ideas just send me a new one! The story will start as soon as someone sends me an idea! It's your choice and your story! Just you don't have to do the work with writing it!

I will announce the screen names of the people who help me every chapter ad really appreciate reviews and ideas!

Just click the review button and subscribe to the story alert! It's not that hard! Jasper will give you cookies!


	2. Cullens meet the unknown

Bella POV

"Ok, it's our first day of school we have to be good!" Rosalie reasoned as we walked through the forest to forks high school.

"What!" Emmett sounded shocked "No pranks?"

"Sorry guys but I've already seen you getting expelled on your first day and I won't let that happen!" Alice ordered.

Emmett and Jasper whispered about their world record of being expelled within an hour of starting and Alice sighed in defeat.

"It'll be ok." Edward whispered in my ear "You'll be fine"

"Stop worrying Bella! You're making Jasper anxious! No one will die!"

"Sorry!" I mumbled as we reached the edge of the forest and blended into the crowd.

"Who are they?" Jasper asked pointing to the group of slim children. They looked bewilded and were probably also new.

"I can't hear them" Edward wondered

"I can't see them!" Alice screeched in outrage turning a few heads.

"Not human" I mused. Their smell was like birds and wood mixed with human and werewolves. They didn't smell nice like Renesmee or disgusting like Jacob. They smelled pretty normal to me.

"Hmmm…fast heart beats. Even for a human under pressure it's probably 5, 10 times faster" Jasper announced.

"Carlisle said we should take them home after school to meet Esme and Himself. We could form a bond, an alliance. Jacob won't like it though." Alice sighed.

"How do you know smarty pants?" Emmett teased. Alice just tapped her head and smiled.

"Emmett!" this is not a laughing matter! Be sensible and stay together!"


	3. unknown meets the Cullens

Max POV

We flew over the forest and stopped before the edge tucking our warm wings in and placing our parkers over.

"Were early, Split up and look for exits and wide windows!" I ordered. Fang and I stood silently beside each other feeling the warmth radiating out of our wings as we watched the flock search the out side of the school.

"So…." I finally broke the agonizing silence. Fang wasn't one for words but it drove me insane when he went all quiet on you. Like he's angry or something. 'I'm worried too but we should be safe here"

"I hope your right"

Angel came running up with the rest of the flock screaming loudly at how adorable the classrooms looked and how they wanted to stay.

"All safe!" gasman said "plenty of exits!"

My head started to spin and I carefully made my way over to the front steps.

"We have like another hour before school starts!" gasman complained.

"Shhh gazzy!" Fang said sitting besides me on the step.

"Are you ok?"

"Umm….fine I think" I muttered as another role of nausea took over, distracting me.

"Has the pain come back?'

I winced at the memory and pleaded that it not come back. We had been on the run fro the scientists that had made us this way when I started to get these weird excruciating pains in my head. When I say excruciating I mean excruciating and I'm no baby. We have our ribs broken nearly on a daily basis in our quest for survival.

"No" I curled into a ball and tried to think happy thoughts as my head span and the pain returned. It was like being electrocuted by lightning. "Yes"

The flock huddles around me and tried to comfort me as we waited for the pain to leave. These were the times that I begged them to kill me. To take the pain away but they refused. I was their leader and they needed me. When the pain finally passed we stood up and stacked our hands before standing to the side of the steps as people started arriving. This was not what we expected.

This was horrifying. There were so many people every were we got caustafobic and I squeezed Angels hand as her face got paler.

"Who are they?" Fang hissed, noticing some strange people stepping out of the forest opposite the way we had come.


	4. notes

Emmett

Homeroom seemed to be passing quickly as always, when I didn't listen. Rosalie next had French while I was in S.O.S (humanities/geography) the only classes we shared were art and English. Same as the others they only had two classes together although we were all in the same homeroom along with the other kids. This seemed to make the others edgy but not me, there was 6 of us and only 1,2, 3,4,5, ummm….I think there was another one. Oh, pretty even numbers after all. Oh well they went all vampires like us. I can tell you there timetable if you want.

Now let's see……

Alice and Bella shared Music next, Jasper had Drama with Edward, I had S.O.S and Rosalie Had French.

Alice:

"Let's pass notes that way we won't get in trouble" I whispered.

"Ok" Bella ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and began scribbling.

**Bella**

Alice

**Why can't you see the new kids?**

Uhhh…Bella? We are the new kids.

**The others**

I can see vampires because I am one and Humans because I was one. I can't see were wolves so I hope Jake is looking after Renesmey at the moment. I can see them a little but it's like they can block it out. Edward can see when they don't block him.

It's like pushing against rubber.

**Interesting, do you think my shield is any good should I use it now?**

Yes! We also have to go shopping after school so don't die.

**Ok I'll try not to-I hope I die!**

I saw that missy moo! You will come shopping tomorrow then since we have a meeting with the new family!

**Fun…….**

Try to be nice Bella!

**If I do can you find someone else to play Bella Barbie on? Like the new kids. **

Then it won't be BELLA Barbie. Fine!


	5. memories

AN: the flock is older than in the book. The flock is all about the same e age as the Cullens and Remesmey more or less.

1pm. Max point of view.

"Hey!" the one called Jasper called from across the cafeteria. I had met him in Drama. He was really nice and he me to the school assuring me that they meant no harm and inviting us to their house after school. At first I was suspicious but Angel assured me that they were honest and good.

I altered our course to the free table in the back and started heading towards their table. They had pulled another table along side because the first table was too crowded.

Fang stopped me by placing his hand on my shoulder and spinning me to face him.

"Are you sure? It could be a trap!" He hissed in outrage that I would trust someone so foreign so quickly. "I thought you knew netter then that by now!"

"Angel says were safe and that's all I need to know. Yes I do know better but what dose it matter now. We can't trust anyone anymore! Not even our own flock!" I hissed back. Avoiding the memories it brang back. Turning to face the Cullens again.

1pm Edward point of view!

"Strange" I murmured. Jasper had called them to our table and the girl that appeared to be the leader we stopped by whom I supposed was her beta. Second in command. He had grabbed her shoulder and twisted her around. To a normal human it would probably injure them but the girl just turned viciously and hissed back.

Their minds appeared to have a shield like Bella's but occasionally it broke. I supposed, when they had strong emotions.

The leaders head filled with images of dog crated and men in white coats. Jasper analyzed their emotions and found pain, despair, trust, jealousy, rage, and grudges, love but most of all hatred. How could a human have such strong emotions? Easy. They weren't human.

Dog crated, men in white cloaks, evil, A man called Jeb that they thought of fondly had rescued them and turned against the white coats, he had faked his death and betrayed them. Another memory started, it was so strong it made me feel like it was actually happening. Fights between the leaders. A beach, lonely and quiet. She sat there and thought about the flock and how they would cope if she left them. How she trusted Fang. As she was thinking he sat down beside her on a log and rubbed comforting circles into her back _like I did for Bella_. Her thoughts became confused. She was thinking about Jeb and his son Ari. Her thoughts changed Corse. She thought about how they were like brother and sister but more. _Like Alice and Jasper. _

She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed.

He bend his head and kissed the top if her head to reassure her everything would be alright. Time seemed to shift and something became clear. They loved each other.

She lifts her head and he kisses her softly. Unsure.

He suddenly jumps "I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok!" she jumps up and takes his hand. "I feel the same way"

"No! I don't love you! I have to go" he runs into the forest leaving her standing there. After all they had been through. All the wars they had one he turns on her? She thought the silly business about him dating that other girl from their last school was over "No stay!" she calls into the darkness.

Hot tears start to flow down her cheeks and she unfurls her winds. _Wings? What the hell??_

She jumps up and glides soundlessly into the night. She finds a small rocky out crop and stops to think. Had she just ruined everything? Was the flock going to fall apart? She sits against the wall of the hollowed out cave and gives in to the pant in her chest. Much worse than the pains in her head.

She sees figures entering the cave and her vision blurs. They can take her if they want, she doesn't care anymore.

The memories end. She looks like she's straining to compose herself and clear her head as she walks towards our table. She eyes are glassy and she's trying to hold back tears. She has to be brave for her flock and out them first. But sometimes it's hard. She's still only a child. Only 17 and she has already seen more of the world that Carlisle in 200.

Her voice is clear and strained when she speaks. "This is angel, fang, Iggy and the gasman. Or gazzy for short. I'm max. We also come in peace. We accept your offer." They take their seats and the rest of us look confused. They do too.

"Can I get some food now?" Angel wines.

"Me too me too! I'm hungry!" Gazzy and Iggy yell.

"OK!" she screams, finally braking. She calms herself before speaking again." Yes have some food" she turns to us once their gone and says," I'm sorry, please excuse me. I have to go."

She runs from the cafeteria as tears blur her vision.

"Go after her!" Alice yells.

"She'll be back. She likes thinking." Fang sighs.

I sit frozen in place unable to move. Her memories have taken over again. Horrific, like Jane's torture but a thousand times worse. Beasts like were wolves surrounding them as children, ripping into them, their fight is futile. They run and run. Finally finding a safe place. They train to fight in defense.

"Edward?" Bella yells "Edward are you all right."

I know, very dramatic!

Please review with suggestions and praise!

Jasper will give you cookies!

V

V  
V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	6. falling leaves

Max POV

I run to the edge of the forest and unfold my winds pushing down hard to gain height. In my rush to escape I had forgotten to mind the branches and pelt a stabbing pain in my right wind. As I tumbled towards the ground catching on branched and ripping my winds I wondered how I could have been so stupid.

Alice POV

"No!" I gasped jumping out of my seat. "We have to go now!" We jumped up leaving our new friends with confused expressions. The other Cullens besides Edward and I had no idea of what was happening but they trusted us fully.

We made it to the foot of a huge tree I the forest just in time to catch max and take her to Carlisle.

If you have any ideas please post them! Thank you to all of those who reviewed and WritersHeart101 for their great ideas which will be coming soon!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	7. a seed of hope

I own nothing!

Thanks to: Midge 1012

Molly Witten

For their great ideas which will be coming soon!

Please review!

I know that Max doesn't look very tough but….oh well! I don't know! Just stop asking why!

Every one is the same age! Even Seth and Angel are as old as the others!

Max POV

I was in a dark room and everything hurt. Then I her voices

"What should we do?"

"Is it that bad" the one called Edward gasped "she's waking up."

"Yes! Change her!"

"What will happen?"

"No!" Alice gasped! "She must decide, I can't see!"

Fang POV

"Were Max" Nudge, iggy, gazzy and Angel all asked.

"I'm not sure!" I sighed

Nudge disappeared and came back with the mail. It was Max's idea to live in a normal home. She had hoped we could all retire soon.

We all crowded around the kitchen table looking at a dinner invite from the Cullens.

Alice POV

Max is fine now that Carlisle has fixed her up with some, casts, tape and stitches, it will be a while before she is well but we will look after her. We have also invited the pack for dinner and their imprints. We hope to convince the flock that we mean no harm. Max seems to believe us though.

Max POV

It was nice having Alice look after me and dress me up. I'd never worn makeup before and she assured me I still looked threatening, but prettier like the girl in tomb raider.

"Our guests are here!" Alice announced as we assembled in the hallway. I felt as though I belonged.

Suddenly the door flew open and a tall man with russet colored skin came into the room followed by many more.

The smallest but still muscled was a sweet boy called Seb. He had shaken all of our hands and now refused to look away from me as though I was the most wonderful thing in the world.

Soon after the flock arrived.

Fang POV

The small girl Alice led us to a dining groom were we were introduced to Carlisle and Esme and the pack. Max sat at the other end of the table looking magnificent. She looked truly beautiful. I could hardly concentrate as we learned about were wolves and vampires with powers. The one called Edwards power amazed me. It was like just like Angels ability to read minds. He could hear thoughts.

I grew envious through the meal as Max spoke often to Seb, the whom she chose to sit next to, and looked at him fondly. He seemed to like her too and couldn't look away.

Max was going to stay with the Cullens to recover. We were also going to say with them to protect her along with some of the were wolves. This made me uncomftable. Especially when Seb volunteered. In the end it was decided that Jacob, Seb and Quill would stay.

When dinner was over we all split up and when for separate walks outside. Of coarse Seb followed Max as they were inseparable. He helped her to climb a large snow covered oak tree in the garden. They sat on a low branch that stretched out across the garden. From where I was speaking with Jasper I could hardly hear them.

"They like each other' Jasper commented, annoying me. "But you like her too"

"Wha-"

"Its ok, I know"  
"BUT!" I protested "I don't"

"Ah! But you do, you just don't know it."

"Jazzy!" Alice interrupted, hugging him tightly around his waste. "I was looking every were for you!" she exclaimed, standing on her tippy toes as bent down and kissed her softly.

"Hhhhrr" I coughed noisily to get their attention.

"Sorry" Alice said meekly.

"What do I do?" I asked them.

"Tell her the truth!" Alice exclaimed, picking up on what I was trying to say.

"Tell her you're sorry and you really love her" Jasper smiled, placing his arm around Alice's tiny waist.

"If it's not too late" She sighed "you did put her through a lot"

Max POV

Seb and I sat on a snow coved low branch old the old oak tree that over looked the garden. Below us Fang and Jasper were talking quietly. Looking at us occasionally.

Seb sat with his back against the huge trunk while I lent against him.

"Are you cold?' He had asked worriedly. It was strange to have someone worry about me.

"No! Not me, I'm like you. Always running a fever temperature." He had smiled at that. I dipped my head in embarrassment, forcing myself to look away from his amazing smile and how white his teeth looked against his russet colored skin.

I noticed now that Alice had joined their discussion on the ground.

"Can I see you change?" I asked, embarrassed.

"That depends" he teased, "Can I see your wings?"

"Maybe, they open now but I cant fly yet. They still hurt a bit"

"That makes sense you just about broke them this morning your lucky the Cullens found you alive"

"I heal fast, like you. I should be fine already but I was damaged beady. I might be able to fly tomorrow."

"Come on, I want to show you something!" He jumped off the branch landing gracefully on the ground.

"It wasn't far to the ground for someone who fly's miles high every day, but I did worry for my wing.

I saw Fang watching us with a sour look on his face.

I decided to be a girl for once, not a hero. And let go.

"Come on! I'll catch you" I watched as Fang glared daggers at Seb. Was it possible he was jealous? We'll why shouldn't I have fun? I did like Seb, but how much? He was a sweet boy, caring and likeable.

I swung my legs forward without hesitation and put my trust in Seb as I fell about 5 meters towards the ground. It felt good when his strong, warm arms, caught me and held me to his chest. He started walking in a random direction.

"Put me down!" I shrieked, laughing as he started to spin us in a circle.

"He started to laugh and fell backwards into the snow. I lay with him in the snow laughing for a while as it melted around us.

"Come on!" he said jumping up and pulling me up as well.

"Why? Were are we going? I like the snow, its nice!" I sighed.

"Don't you want to see me change?" He laughed, smiling and dazzling me .


	8. AN

Sorry every one!!!! I called Seth: seb. So I will not change it back, instead kust pretend that Seb is a new addition to the pack.


	9. Falling stars

Ok, I accidentally called Seth Seb, so from now on he will be called Seth!

അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ

I own nothing!

Age order: -not corresponding to books-

Flock: Pack: (I may make some up!) Cullens:

---------------------------- ----------------------------Esme=30

---------------------------- ----------------------------Carlisle=30

---------------------------- -----------------------------Emmett=18

----------------------------- Sam=18-----------------------------Rosalie=18

-----------------------------Leah=17-----------------------------Jasper=17

-----------------------------Jacob=17----------------------------Alice=17

Max=16 ----------------------------Seth=16------------------------------Edward=16

Fang=16 ---------------------------Sarah=16-----------------------------Bella=16

Iggy=15----------------------------Grace=15------------------------------

Angel=14---------------------------Embry=14----------------------------

Gazzy=14---------------------------Claire=14-----------------------------

Nudge=13---------------------------Quill=13------------------------------

Fang POV

I watched helplessly as Seth jumped up pulling Max up with him and whispered in her ear.

A slow smile spread across her face. I remember that smile. She used to look at me that way!

I watched as they ran towards the forest ad disappeared.

"Alice?" I asked "were do you think they're going?"

"The meadow" She sighed "have you met Sarah yet?"

As Alice walked with me towards a werewolf girl with long flowing brown heir that fell a couple of inched past her shoulders and clear blue eyes. I noticed that the flocks were all split up talking to other children about the age. Werewolves. Children of the moon, whatever you called them. They were making the flock happy and showed no obvious threat, at least Max didn't seem to think so.

"Hi! I'm Sarah!" her clear musical voice snapped me out of my thoughts. She extended her hand towards me, it trembled slightly.

"I'm Fang" I answered, taking her hand in mine to shake it. A shock of electricity ran up my arm and startled me. She jerked her hand away and ran towards the forest edge were she phased, she clothes ripping, scattered everywhere.

"Oh dear!" A mans voice sounded behind me. "She's fairly new at this whole wolf thing, Jacob will you please go get her for me?"

"Yes Sam" A tall boy said, leaving the discussion he was having with Bella mid sentence.

"I'll go!" I volunteered without thinking, surprising myself "I can fly, I'll find her easily" The tall boy looked towards Sam for confirmation before darting into the forest to phase.

"Jacob you go on the ground" Sam sighed "good luck"

Max POV

Seth walked with me through the dark forest until we reached a large clearing filled with soft grass and flowers.

"Were are we?" I asked in wonder.

"In Bella and Edwards's meadow"

We sank down on the grass and lay back watching the stars and fiddling with each others hands.

"Ready?"

"For what?"

"To see me change" He stood up slowly as I sat up watching him. Promise me you won't run away screaming"

"I promise" I laughed.

"Ok then". His face elongated slowly as he carefully stepped backwards away from me before running into the forest.

"Seth?" I asked the darkness, wondering were he had gone.

Suddenly I was aware of a presence behind me, breathing hot air down my back. Years of training kicked in as I jumped up and back kicked. My boot connected with something hard and there was a soft winning sound. Barely audible. I shrank back down into the grass with a gasp realizing my mistake.

"I'm so sorry!" I patted his bleeding nose carefully and looked at him in amazement.

"Are you hurt?" He tilted his big head and shook it. His intelligent eyes regarded me thoughtfully, He sat down in front of me with his read in my lap and panted, his tongue lolling to the side.

"You're so soft" I ran my fingers through his thick fur.

Suddenly he sat upright. His eats twitching.

"What's wrong?"

He tipped his head sideways again, as if he was thinking. Then he leant forward and slicked me from my chin to my hairline.

"Ewww! Gross!" I hit his head lightly.

I layed back on the grass, resting my head on his side and listerning to his slow and even breathing.


	10. all dreams come true!

Mpov

_I was standing on a high cliff, wind wiping my hair around my face as I looked down toward the black ocean a couple of steps away. _

"_Max!"_ _Fangs voice was torn away by the wind. I tuned to see him standing with his beautiful dark wings stretched out behind him. His dark hair ruffled by the wind, his face contorted into her favorite grin. Watching her warily, as if he thought she would do something crazy like jump off the cliff. "Don't you love me?"_

_She gasped in shock and took an involuntary step back, feeling the gravel slide under her feet. _

"_Leave her alone" She whirled around and crashed into Seth. He was wearing only a faded pair of cutoff jeans. His dark hair was blown back by the wind. He smiled down at her as if he knew a secret he wasn't telling. _

"_Why? Would you protect her?" Fangs sharp words ripped into her, making her feel dizzy. _

"_Yes" Seth looked down at her "are you ok?"_

"_She would be if you left her alone!"_

"_Why do you care?" She snapped, surprising herself. "You don't care about me!" She felt cold tears slide down her cheeks. Fang walked cautiously toward her. "How could you say that?" He demanded, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from Seth. "You don't know anything!"_

"_Yes I do!" She ripped her arm away and scrambled backwards as Seth ran at Fang. _

"_Stop!" She frantically grabbed at them, tying to rip them apart._

'_Stay away!" Seth ordered. "I don't want you hurt" _

_She scrambled backwards trying to make scene of what was going on. _

_If Fang didn't want her then why didn't he let her be happy, like someone else?_

_She asked herself desperately. _

'_Seth!" She screamed in horror as she tumbled towards the sea. _

"Max!" Seth yelled, shaking her awake and holding her to his chest. He had phase back and dresses again. "Are you ok?' he stroked her hair gently, calming her.

"Fine" She murmured getting to her feet. She ran a hand through her hair and felt her hot forehead. Only then did she realise the tears running down her cheeks.

"We have to go; some new vampires have been spotted in this region."

Her head span as she tried to make sense of what he was saying. All she could concentrate on was her dream. Fang yelling and Seth protecting her.

"Max?"


	11. New arrivals

Sorry, last chapter was a bit confusing

Sorry for changing to third person from mpov.

It was max's dream, then Seth woke her up.

Fang POV

I watched as the horizon turned light once again. Lit by a startling red-orange light. I watched as the trees whizzed by below me. I had been flying for a few hours. No sign of Sarah.

I swooped down low feeling the cool air rush past me as I neared the trees. Gliding silently on top of them. I couldn't keep my mind from slipping back to Max. And how a small smile had played on her lips as Seth whispered in her ear. She was happy for once. I had seen her laughing, crying, screaming, yelling, fighting, dyeing, hurt, strong, angry, calm, protective, loving and hopeful but I hadn't seen that look on her face for a long time. Since the last time they had kissed and fought, yet somehow this was different. She had a mysterious look of someone who new the future yet as carefree as a child. With me she had never been carefree. She couldn't. We were always running and hiding. Here she had protection.

Max POV

"Max?"

"Huh?" I finally snapped back into reality when I heard his distressed voice. "what?"

"Get behind me now!" He ordered.

"Wh-" I turned noticing for the first time, a group of dark figures gathering at the edge of the clearing.

"Fly!"

"I'm not leaving you here"

"Get behind me then"

Fang POV

Looking down again I noticed two figures standing side by side in the clearing.

I swooped lower coming to a stop in the clearing. Maybe it was Jacob and Sarah?

Or not.

As I approached them I noticed that it was Max and Seth. A sudden fury bubbled up inside me. Was I jealous?

I noticed the worry etched into her face and turned to look at what was making her act that way. Was it Seth? If he had hurt her I was going to kill him.

Some dark figures were appearing at the edge of the forest. Seth pushed Max behind him despite her objection.

I turned unfurling my wings, heading back to the Cullens house. What mess had she got herself into now?


End file.
